A Change of Heart
by Izzual
Summary: A new girl comes to hogwarts, but this time, she's not human! (or witch!) please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my first try at writing fanfiction, so please R.R and tell me if I could improve on anything. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Change of Heart The chattering of students and the padding of feet filled the great hall as teenagers filled in for yet another dreaded year of school at Hogwarts. Once every one was seated at their respectable house tables, Professor McGonagall escorted the first year students into the hall for the sorting ceremony. Like usual, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting next to each other, talking while the new students were being sorted. "I heard there was going to be a surprise this year," whispered Ron, "a new student, but they're starting in our year." "But people aren't supposed to start unless they are registered as a first year," replied Hermione as she watched another girl sit down at the Slytherin table.  
  
Once the last person, was sitting at their table, Professor Dumbledore stood up and tapped on his glass for everyone's attention. Once the room was quiet he started, "As you all probably know, seeing as this was supposed to be a secret, another student will be joining the 6th years." Whispers filled the room as every one wondered to their friends who it was. "Maybe it's an exchange student from another country," said a girl from Hufflepuff. Eventually the noise died down and again, all eyes were on Dumbledore. "We have all heard about fairies in our defense against the dark arts class, well, it turned out that we don't have the know how of all races." Dumbledore once again held attention of the mass of teenagers, and he continued, "They have just revealed themselves to us, the light fairies, and have agreed to send their princess, Majev, to our school."  
  
The whole student body shifted to look at the main door (which was now opening) to reveal Hagrid, leading a group of what looked like humans (accept for the giant, white, glowing wings on their backs) wearing gold and white armor that shimmered in the candle light. "Well ere' she is," Hagrid Said to Dumbledore, "safe n' sound, er' father made sure o' it." The men in armor parted and a girl walked foreword. All the boys in the room gasped, she was the most beautiful thing any of them had ever seen. Her waist length red hair flowed down over her body like water over a fall, and it seemed to blaze like fire. Majev had skin as white and delicate looking as snow, with light dapples of red freckles across her nose and cheek bones. "She does speak English, right Hagrid?" whispered Professor McGonagall. "So says er' father, but I aint' heard a word out o' er' from the beginning o' the ride," He replied. She sat down on the stool and the Professor placed the hat on her head, it flopped down over her eyes and engulfed her head.  
  
"Well, we have something new," it said in it's old creaky voice, "Yes, yes, many things to take into account for your placement, all the qualities are in here, but I can not think of a place to put you." It thought for a minute, then smiled and chuckled, "I know exactly where to put you, GRYFFINDOR! The whole table started to cheer and shout, but the princess curled up on the stool and covered her ears, looking terrified. The table almost immediately stopped and looked at her, puzzled. "As you can all see, she doesn't like loud noises, and will have to get used to them," Professor McGonagall explained pulling back her hair and showing them her long pointed ears. "Her enhanced hearing makes these new surroundings very stressful for her, so I would like you all to be as quiet as you can. Remember, we are dealing with an ambassador for and entirely different race, I think they would like to get a good impression."  
  
Majev stood up and smiled, everyone gasped, her eyes were such a light shade of blue, they were almost white. She sat down, right next to the three friends, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley." The princess looked at them and smiled, "Hello." Majevs' voice was as quiet and, soft as rabbit, smooth as silk, and yet, it seemed to echo throughout the whole hall. "Wow!" whispered Ron, feeling a little insignificant, "You've got a beautiful voice," Majev, blushed. Looking around she noticed a blonde blue eyed boy looking straight at her, but he quickly looked away and continued his conversation with the person next to him. "Who is he?" She asked Harry, "the boy over there with yellow hair." Harry looked to were she was pointing, but he already had a feeling of who she was talking about, "Oh," He said, "That's Draco Malfoy, he's a bad person, and you should stay away from him." Majev nodded and went back to eating, but she was puzzled, he didn't look so bad, why did they not want her to meet him. The princess dismissed the thought and began answering questions that all the eager people around her were asking. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night in her bed, Majev dreamed about that night, the laughter, the blonde boy, the food, the blonde boy, the. Wait a second, why is the image of the blonde boy bugging me so much? She asked herself, I can't imagine that he would be of any concern to me at this time. The sun shone through a crack in her bed canopy and woke her, she could still hear other girl's slow breathing and decided that it wasn't time to get up just yet. Wondering what the day was to be like, Majev thought about all the people she had met yesterday. So far, humans seemed to a fairly well put together race.  
  
Later, down in the common room, the four new friends were getting ready for the first day of classes. "This is going to be so great! Our first class of the year is flying!" Harry yelled. "Oh yes," grumbled Hermione sarcastically, "Especially when you have absolutely no trouble making the seeker in your first year without even having to try out!" Every one laughed, even Majev (though she had no idea what was going on).  
  
The Gryffindor house was at the top of one of the highest towers, and when you looked over the railings, you could see 20 floors down to the main level! "Is our next class outside?" Majev asked. "Yes, but we need to go downstairs all the way to get to the front door," Replied Hermione. So with a hop, skip, and a jump, Majev leapt right over the guard rail plunging down towards the ground, with three wide eyed faces staring after her. About five floors from the top, blue and white, glowing ribbons started to sprout from her back, they spread out and took shape as wings. Majev landed softly on the ground not making any noise, right in front of Draco Malfoy! "Wow," he said to her, "I wish I could make that kind of entrance!" Majev giggled and blushed, shifting her feet on the ground. Back at home, jumping from that height wasn't an uncommon thing. "What is your next class?" She asked, "I've got flying." "I have flying as well!" Draco replied, "Why don't we walk out onto the lawns together?" Majev pondered this for a moment, then looked up at the other three (which were presently about three quarters finished running down the stairs) smiled and waved. Draco offered her his arm and he escorted her out onto the grounds, were there were two lines of brooms, Mme. Hooch was already there. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just made it out and to their broom sides just as the teacher was going to start. "Now then," yelled Mme. Hooch to get everyone's attention, "Today, we will go straight into more complex flying, instead of review." All at once every one yelled up, and all the brooms floated up into their owners hand, accept for Majev, she had no broom. "What am I to do?" She asked the teacher. "You, Majev, are to learn to fly with your wings," The teacher replied, "but first let me get the other students started."  
  
While everyone was up in the air practicing their "Quick Flip Barrel Roll" Mme. Hooch was talking to Majev about the way her wings worked, "As you can see, there are small feathers and big, long, thin ones as well." Majev took one mighty stroke with her wings, and created such a gust of wind that she nearly knocked her teacher off her feet! "I see you've already practiced the movement, you just need to force the air under you, instead of in front of you." Mme. Hooch instructed. Majev leaned forward and tried to force the wind under her, but instead of going up, she just managed to knock herself off balance and landing hard on her rear. Feeling discouraged, she looked over towards the third years, which were having their magical creature lesson, and they were trying to ride hippogryphs. One student was already mounted, so Hagrid told her that she could try to take off into the air, the girl kicked the sides lightly and the hippogryph bent down and leapt into the air while taking a mighty sweep with its wings. This gave Majev and idea, Mme. Hooch was looking at the other students in the air, giving them further instruction, so she decided to take this chance. Right now out of the whole class, she was the only one on the ground, and this would not do! The princess bent over jumped as high into the air as she could, and pushed down at the ground with her wings. Her eyes tight shut with fear, Majev never noticed how high she had gotten (which was about 20 feet) when she fell back down to earth with a light thud. "Come on Majev," said Ron, "you can do it, why else would you have wings?" With a look of utter determination, she looked up at the hippogryphs in the sky, one of them was looking at her, and it called out, seeming to invite Majev into the sky. Once again she jumped, heaved with her wings, and shot up into the air like and angry hornet. Pulling the wings in, she let herself go into a nose dive, just a few meters from the ground, once again, she heaved with her wings and shot up into the air. Instead of letting herself fall this time, she remained flapping, and opened her eyes. There she was, suspended up in the air with the rest of the class, "Look friends! I'm flying!" She called out to Harry, Ron, and Hermione (who were at the point, cheering her on).  
  
So the first day ended, and on a good note, potions class was very easy, and fun at the same time, but Harry didn't seem to like it for some odd reason. The day had been long and Majev was glad to flop onto her bed. She covered herself up and immediately went to sleep. 


	2. Gifts and not so Dreams

*YAY! I've finally found time to continue writing the story!!!!! So read and review to tell me if you like the additions* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Majev! MAJEV!!!!" yelled an excited voice, "It's Christmas morning!" It was Hermione, ecstatic about her first Christmas spent at Hogwarts, normally, she would go home and stay with her parents, but this year, they all decided that for fun, she should stay there. "I'm up," Majev grumbled, flopping out of bed to put on her robe and slippers, "I've never spent Christmas with boys before, normally the men and women are split up for ceremonial reasons." Hermione didn't seem to care, she just grabbed Majev's arm and nearly flew down the stairs. There were other Gryffindor members in the room, opening presents, showing them off, and just having plain fun, yet, Majev was confused. "Why is everyone giving things to each other?" she asked. "It's Christmas!" Hermione practically shouted, "That is what we do here!" "Oh!" Majev exclaimed, "no one told me that, I'll be right back." She disappeared up to the girls' dormitory and left Hermione standing there, baffled.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" said a familiar voice; Ron and Harry hugged her from both sides, squishing her like meat between two slices of bread. They were all laughing when Majev came back down, "Here!" She said triumphantly, "Gifts for you!" To Harry, she gave a beautiful silver dagger that had strange elfish writings on it. The hilt was made out of gold, studded in diamonds. For Hermione, she gave a silver chain necklace, with a dainty little emerald droplet hanging off of it. Of course for Ron, she gave him something he could really appreciate, elfish candy that popped like pop rocks, fizzed like pop, and made your voice go really high like he'd just been sucking on helium. It also tasted very (and I mean VERY) good.  
  
At breakfast, everyone was in a good mood, even the Slytherin's were generous and happy! Draco and Majev made eye contact across the room, he smiled and motioned for her to go to the hall way. "Merry Christmas!" he said and gave her a big hug. Majev was shocked, she'd been hugged before, but not thins way. Giggling she pushed him away and put on a mock serious face, "You know it's not proper for me to be doing that, let alone in public!" Draco looked shocked, and Majev's lips quivered, Draco raised an eyebrow and she burst out laughing.  
  
"I have something for you," he said, giving her a little box. Majev opened it to reveal a silver dragon pendant with a pointed ruby projecting from its mouth. "I found out that dragons are a good luck symbol for your people, so I." he was cut short by a bone crushing hug, Majev looked fragile, but she certainly could pack a lot of power. Letting go, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue glowing ribbon, about a foot long, and handed to Draco. As soon as he touched it, the ribbon retracted to about ¾ of its original size and took the shape of a hawk feather. "A fresh feather is supposed to be able to grant a wish, but that wish must be well wanted, personally, I've never tried it."  
  
He smiled and tucked the feather into his pocket, "shall we go and enjoy our breakfast?" He inquired. Majev nodded and let Draco take her by the hand and lead her back into the main hall.  
  
"What was that about?" Asked Ron when she got back to her seat, "did her want something?" "No," replied, "We just had a gift exchange."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The day ended, and with everyone happy, the whole castle dimmed down, and went to sleep. That night, Majev had a dream, but it was more like a night mare:  
I'm standing on the window sill of the dorms. Now I'm falling, down, down. My wings catch me and send me soaring up into the sky were I wheeled around and around. Wow, I've gotten really good at flying. There, down by the main gates are three shadowed figures, I swoop down for a closer look. I land in the womping willow and hear it moan in displeasure. "I'll be gone in a second!" I retorted in my mind, the tree stopped and went back to sleep. The shadows climbed the steps and tried to open the door, but it was locked. One of them cursed slightly. The one at the front turned around and told him to shut up, or they would be caught. One of her wing feathers tickled the willow and caused it to shake, and all the figures looked around directly at her. A pair of red eyes was set in dry chalky white skin, and it gave her the creeps. So jumping in the air, Majev flew away as fast as her wings could carry her, back to the roof of Gryffindor tower. From there, she watched the shadowy figures slide away into the forest.  
  
"Wake up Majev!" cried a girl's voice; it was Lavender Brown, a fellow Gryffindor, "What happened last night?" "What do you mean?" Majev replied. She tried to move but her back and wings were stiff and sore, "I don't get what you mean." "I saw you fly away last night!" Lavender explained, "And about ten minutes later, you came back looking as if you'd seen a ghost. 


End file.
